New Doors Are Opened
by strike25248
Summary: Astrid Bleuad, my OC, is thought to be dead from everyone. But only the clones knew that she had survived the one mission that her Master didn't make out alive. Many of her secrets that she had kept hidden for a long while have become exposed to everyone. What would happen to Astrid now? Please don't leave hateful comments. This is my first fanfiction but I hope you enjoy :)
Author's Note: Please don't leave hateful comments. But I will try and update this story every Wednesday, cause I'm usually busy every day except weekends. Yes I do have a few Star Wars Rebels characters and the ship the Ghost alone with the Phantom is in this. But that's only because for some of her bio she use to own the two ships, along with Chopper. Aside from that I don't own any of this, and everything is owned by George Lucas, and Disney. All I own is Astrid and the clones I came up with.

* * *

Waking up to Commander Tear coming into my room isn't the best way to wake me up. And I think that everyone learned that the hard way this time. Since the war raged on, no Master would take me in as a Padawan. I was made a Padawan to Master Woods, but since his death the Council just ignored me for trying to get a new Master. My Master's last words I believe were 'I can no longer lead anymore. Take the troops and leave. I'm too weak to make it, so go on without me. Since I'm gone you're now the General of the Moon Squad. Take care my Padawan.' I was still asleep as the memory of my Master's death played in my head.

"Astrid wake up. It's about noon already" Tear smirked "And you can't sleep in the whole day." I've been exhausted from my past missions, and bounties. But being a 14 year old didn't help and my reply would be like any other teen's reply.

"Agh. Five more minutes Tear? It's harder than you think to train, run, guide, and complete everything by yourself especially…" I didn't realize that I fell back to sleep only this time with my covers over my head. Tear shook his head and walked over to my bed. I felt cold suddenly as the covers were lifted off of me. I was asleep in my Bounty Hunter armor from the night before. I felt strong, stiff hands around my waist, as I was lifted up into the air. I held onto the bed and Tear was struggling to get me out. Since my room is on the outside of the Barracks and on the way to the mess hall many clone stopped by to see what was going on which caused Tear to curse very loudly at the top of his lungs. Eventually Rex came along, and saw what was happening. He came into my room and helped Tear pry me out of my bed. "Why did you have to do that guys. And Tear you know I'm only 14. A growing kid needs her sleep." Rex chuckled at this while Tear sighed

"Well General, Commander. I'm heading to the mess hall. Want to come?" That cute, gruff voice of Rex never changed. Shrugging I smiled.

"Ya sure I'm in Rex and please call me Astrid. I'm not that old yet." Before anyone could reply Chopper came rolling in from his charging station beeping crazily. The next thing I know I felt electricity run through my body, while Rex and Tear were laughing their heads off. My eye twitched before a very loud yell escaped my mouth. "CHOPPER! YOU'RE GOING TO BE DISMANTLED ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" The droid made a run for it, or should I say fly for it, cause he had to use his rocket pack when I was stuck on the ground sprinting. He headed to the mess hall, where every Jedi and clone would be. Rex and Tear on the other hand were running to watch the outcome of what was happening. I made it to the mess hall yelling "GET BACK HERE YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" That also got everyone to stare at Chopper and I. The Commander and Captain just got to the entrance, as I climbed on the table, with Jedi and clones sitting down eating lunch. I ran across the long table with both sides yelling angrily at me for destroying their food, and for getting their food all over them. I forced leaped and barely grabbed onto Choppers feet. I felt my hands get hotter, until my hands got to hot from Chopper's rocket. "AHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" I let go and forgot that I was about 45-50 feet in the air. I heard and saw the two boys yell out my name while running over to where I was falling.

"Astrid!" I met the floor with a hard thud! My vision suddenly blacked out once I made impact.

(Commander Tear's POV)

* * *

I watched the General hit the ground and fall unconscious from the fall. A thud and crack rang through the mess hall. Rex and I took a quick glance at each other before we raced over to the General and I knelt down next to her shaking her a bit. "Astrid? Astrid? Sir?" grunts "Great she's out cold. Captain go get Kix or Strike now! SR Twins, Grey help me get her to the med bay!" Suddenly 'Yes sir' was flashed in front of me like lightning. Rex came back with Kix and Strike. Once Strike saw her he stopped and sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh boy. What did she do this time?" While the two medics were checking her out, Splash and Ripple came back with a stretcher. Rex and I lifted her off the ground and on the stretcher. Once she was on all five of us ran out of the mess hall. Our only problem is that the med bay is on the other side of the place, and we were is the furthest corner from it. I over heard Rex muttering something about being strong to the General. I was able to pick out the words 'Love, stay, and strong'. Suddenly I got a really weird thought 'Was the Captain in love with my General? Nah. Probably goin' crazy from the war, missions, and bounties from her'. When we where about half way there we ran into General Skywalker, General Kenobi, and Commander Tano. They all noticed that we were panicked, but only Skywalker vocalized their faces.

"What's going on?!" The Captain nodded

"Sir. I'll tell you along the way but let's just say that there was an 'incident' and we need to get to the med bay now." The three Jedi just shrugged before they started to catch up to us.

-(Time Skip To Arriving at the Med Bay)-

The Jedi forced the doors to the med bay open and gave us a clear path into the place. We went to the closest open bed and loaded her on. A few minutes later Strike and Kix came in and started to examine the General.

"Ok Rex explain now since we're here. What happened?" General Skywalker asked. I sighed and stepped forwards.

"I got this one Rex. So what happened was that one of Astrid's two droids named Chopper shocked her. She was chasing him down to the mess hall. She force leaped from one of the table to Chopper, and grabbed his feet. Her hands got to hot from his rocket and she fell about 45-50 feet from Chopper to the ground. Sometimes I even wonder why she still has that droid." Kix came up from checking Astrid

"Commander Tear we seem to have a problem with the General. She broke her arm, leg, and dislocated her shoulder from the fall. But nothing like a little bacta can fix her up."

Strike shook his head.

"Doubt that Kix. Her forearm shattered from it, and her leg snapped in three different places. So we're going to have to wrap up her leg the old fashion way. But as for her arm." Sighs "I don't know if we can save it, unless one of you three can force heal her arm." The three Jedi looked at each other, before Ahsoka stepped towards Astrid.

"I can try. Barriss showed me how to do it a bit, but I've never tried it out before. That's the only problem."

(Strike's POV)

* * *

I looked up at Commander Tano after she told us that she might be able to heal the General's forearm. "Well it's the only way unless we want to remove her arm, and Astrid would hate us her whole life if we chose that option. So Commander Tano you might as well try." She just nodded and outstretched her arm just to the point to where her hand is hovering over the General's forearm. A few minutes later she moved her hand away and stepped back. I took another x-ray and the healing process worked. The General started to stir, and she slowly started to wake up. While Commander Tano we healing her forearm, Kix and I wrapped up her leg. Her shoulder was still dislocated, but she was finally awake.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the cliff hanger._**


End file.
